Young Fool
by Spoot Poot
Summary: AU. Some people have no idea how to show their affections, as they are petty snobby brats! Someone should really tell them so!
1. Young Fool

Spoot: Well, look who's here!

Quatre: *Waves*

Spoot: To what do we owe?

Quatre: I had an idea. May I?

Spoot: *Gestures*

Young Fool

The dynasty the young man looked upon was large. Something he had never seen, but only heard of. There was no way he would ever come to live in such a mansion without being what the rich call, The Help. And that's just what he was. The Help. Born into poverty had most of its advantages, but left the poor feeling low, doing without. When a nobleman would cross their paths they would lower their heads, but not him. No, he felt they needed to see his eyes, see how he suffered, how his family fell, leaving him to spend the rest of his days sitting by a pile of garbage looking for something to comfort his ever empty soul.

He looked into the green eyes of a young blond boy standing in the threshold of the mansion. He was smiling sweetly, holding hands with his father. The young Help scowled and gnashed his teeth at them. The little blond tugged on his father's hand. "I like him!" He sang out. The older man looked down with a smile. "Anything for my little Quatre." He said, "_Anything." _The little blond squealed with excitement. "My new friend! You can come inside, no need for you to stand out there any longer!" He called out. The little Help scowled, but stepped farther.

"Like this." The young master said, holding up a fork, and showing the Help how to eat with a utensil. The little one looked down at his plate filled with assorted foods, and his mouth watered. He cared not for using a fork! He scooped up some food with his hand, and shoved it into his mouth. "NO! Not like that!" The Young Master yelled, striking the Help across the face. The little one gasped and looked away. "Now now, Quatre, we must treat our toys much nicer than that." Father said. Quatre looked up at the older man. "You're right Father, I'm sorry." He looked over at the other boy, and frowned. "You will learn."

"Can I name him?" Father looked up from his paper, and laughed a bit. The little boy looked over from cleaning the floors. He hated these two people, most in the world. If only they knew how he felt, if only they could see how much they were truly hurting him. He had to bury it away though. Quatre walked over to the other boy, with a smile. "What else is it that you need from me?" He asked. Quatre looked pleased. "Father, he's learning to speak so properly!" Father nodded. Quatre looked back at the other boy. "Are you finished with your chore?" He asked, and the Help nodded. "Good. Two things, one, I want to play, and the second, I want to name you!"

The Help scowled, he already had a name, but that was stripped of him when he came to work on this ghastly estate. He stuffed down the urge to lash out, and calmly asked, "What shall you like to call me, I will answer to it." Quatre smiled. I shall ask that you call me Master from now on." He said. "And the name I shall be given?" The Help asked. Quatre took a harsh tone, "Don't be so hasty! I'm getting to that!" The help cowered, afraid of the lashing he may receive. "I think...I shall call you…" The blond thought for a moment, then smiled. "Duo."

Many years had passed. Duo and Quatre were now in their teen years. Quatre's father had fallen ill a few years ago, and that was what had claimed him. Now the young blond was orphaned, but sitting pretty on his father's large estate and business ventures. Duo was ever the slave. Doing everything, _everything_ his foolish Master demanded. He hated it so, even more than the looks he got when the two walked into town. The poor folks glared at him. How he wish he could just explain everything to them, and let them know he was still one of them at heart.

"It's Sunday." Quatre said. Duo looked up from polishing something. "So it is Master. Shall I get your Tea ready?" Quatre stepped into the room. With a sigh he spoke, "No, I grow tired of tea. I shall take a cup of coffee in my drawing room." Duo set the cloth down and stood up, then took a light bow. "Right away young Master." He said, then stood up and smiled. His eyes were empty though. Quatre smiled back, and then promptly struck Duo in the face. The boy welcomed the pain. "You haven't finished your chores! How dare you!" He bellowed. Duo lowered his head. "I'm sorry Master; I was only trying to do as you asked. Nothing more." He was struck again. He grit his teeth, but said nothing, and accepted his punishment.

Duo poured the cup, silent as he worked. Quatre sat at his desk, looking over some papers. "I still can't believe the East India Trading Company is pulling out!" He sighed. Duo looked up, staying quiet, knowing better than to speak up, and interfere with his Master's affairs. Quatre let out another sigh, and threw the papers on the desk. "Thank you Duo, you may leave me." He said, taking up his cup. "Master." Duo said, with a little bow. He took this time to start backing out of the room, but stopped when Quatre spoke.

"No, wait. I have a question to ask you." Duo looked up and stood still. "Come, sit." Duo did as he was told, sitting across from his master. "Do you find me attractive?" He asked. This was sure to be a challenge. Duo was unsure of how to answer. To say yes, meant revealing to his master that he was a homosexual, to say no, was to get lashed. To say nothing, was an even worse idea. Duo looked up, unable to speak. Quatre smiled. "I'm sorry, that was a bit improper. You see, there's this young man I'm interested in, but he seems to be avoiding me. Any ideas?" Duo stayed quiet, having learned something new about his master.

"It's ok, you can tell me, you're free to say whatever you want for the moment, and I won't pass judgment."

"You won't?"

"Not at the moment, and I won't hold it over your head later. Take it as a free pass." Quatre smiled.

"Well…Ok. How do you treat this man that you have an eye for?"

Quatre sat back in his chair and put his hands on his chin. "Hmm. Well, I suppose I treat him well, I give him whatever he wants. That's good right?" Duo smiled, but knew the answer that was about to come would upset the young fool. "Sometimes that's not enough. He may need to know you care, personally, not just with material objects. People need to feel loved." Quatre sat up. "You are so right. Wise beyond your years aren't you." Duo nodded. "Yes, it is the way you taught me, after all." Quatre smiled, then let out a light giggle. "Yes, very wise indeed. You may go now. I shall take your advice. Thank you." Duo stood up, and bowed, then left the room. Quatre sat back in his chair, and smiled. "Yes, I shall take your advice…"

Duo had stepped into the main dining hall to a surprise. The long table was set and gleaming, so it seemed. Quatre stepped into view. "Do you like it?" He asked. "Who did all this, it is my job! Someone took that from me!"

"Are you upset?" Quatre asked, taking a seat. "I am! This was my job! Someone has taken it from me, now what do I have!" Duo yelled. Unaware that he was indeed, expected to hold his tongue in front of his young master. Quatre looked puzzled. "Whatever do you mean? Please try and calm yourself, this is all for you." Duo's mouth dropped open, making Quatre giggle. "I did this!" He giggled, "I know how, I'm not completely helpless. Though, I can't tie my shoes, I leave that to you." Duo backed up a bit. "I don't understand…what are you saying?"

Quatre smiled wide. "I took your advice, and am now showing the young man I have my eye on, how I feel."

"And this is your way of thanking me, is it?" Duo asked.

"Silly boy, you are the man I have my eye on."

Duo's heart stopped.

Spoot: Very nice!

Quatre: I'm not done, I have more up here. *taps head*

Spoot: But you want a response?

Quatre: YUP! You know what to do!


	2. Visions Of Grandeur

Spoot: Welcome back!

Quatre: Thank you! This should be fun!

Spoot: hah! I hope so!

Visions of Grandeur.

Quatre stood fast, and flew across the room. He made it just in time to catch the other boy before his head hit the floor. "Oh dear! Please wake up!" Duo mumbled something, and turned his head that rested in Quatre's hand, but he did not regain consciousness. "What have I done?" Quatre whispered to himself. He pulled the other boy's head into his lap as a few of the other workers rushed into the room. Quatre outstretched his arm. "Away with you! Leave us!" The three other workers nodded, and bowed, then left the room.

Quatre ran a hand across Duo's perfect face, brushing some hair away. "I'm so sorry. Please wake up…wake up…" Duo's eyes stayed perfectly closed. Quatre raised a hand. He was scowling, "WAKE UP! THAT'S AN ORDER!" He bellowed, and struck Duo across the face. The said boy's eyes shot open, and he let out a startled gasp. When he realized he was in his Master's arms he began to struggle to get free, and rise to his feet. Quatre let him do just that. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pass out like that-" Duo began as he rose to his feet.

"No, I'm sorry! This was all too much for you to take in all at once. Would you like some water? A glass of wine? Tea?" Duo stood there, dumbfounded as his Master spoke. Quatre looked anxious though, so Duo answered. "Water." He said in a shaky voice. "Top notch!" Quatre said with a smile, then looked to his left. "Matilda! WATER!" He bellowed. A maid came rushing into the room with a glass pitcher, in her hurry; she tripped a bit and dropped it. It shattered, and she looked up with fear in her eyes. Quatre raised his hand to strike her.

"STOP!"

Quatre looked over at Duo, his hand still in the air. The little maid was cowering for her life. "Excuse me?" The Blond began. "I'm sorry, it was my fault she tripped, hit me if you must." He said. Matilda looked up at him from her whimpering, shock all over her face. Quatre lowered his arm, and turned to the other boy. "Is that right? Your fault? How so?" He looked over his shoulder at her. "I distracted her." Duo said, lowering himself to one knee. Quatre looked back down at him. "Get up! There's no need for all that." He looked over at the other girl. "Leave us, before I change my mind about sparing the rod." She bowed, and rushed from the room.

Quatre looked back down at Duo. "I said stand up!" Duo looked up at him. "Allow me to clean up this mess." He said, standing. Quatre's mouth drooped. "No, today is your day off." Quatre said, looking over his shoulder at the mess. "I'll have someone else do it. This is my gift to you." Duo bowed. "As you wish Master."

"Quatre." He said. Duo looked up at him in shock. Had he heard him right? "Today, you will address me by my first name." Duo shook his head. "My apologies for disobeying, but I just cannot do that. It's to disrespectful, and too much of a privilege for one such as me." Quatre put a hand to his chin. "Hmmm, perhaps you're right." He lowered his hand and smiled. "Alright then, for today, you are not my toy, but my guest! Now, you may call me by my name."

"What? And tomorrow? Back to the old grind is it? Am I to be treated as a slave after this grand day you are bestowing upon me?" Duo snapped. Quatre raised a brow. "Quite the sharp tongue you have Duo." His tone was more of a warning. "I'm sorry Master, but I just can't allow you to treat me like this. I do not accept your gift, now, if I may, I'm ready to get that glass cleaned up." Quatre began to huff, and puff.

"NO! YOU DO AS I SAY! THAT'S WHY MY FATHER BROUGHT YOU HERE! YOU'RE MY TOY! MINE! MY FRIEND! YOU WILL GIVE ME WHAT I WANT! AND I WANT YOUR AFFECTIONS! NOW GIVE THEM TO ME! THAT'S AN ORDER!" He grabbed Duo by his arm and began to pull on him as he yelled. Duo jerked his hand away, and did something no one ever dared to do. He reared his hand back, and slapped Quatre clean across the face. The blonds eyes went wide and he let out a light gasp. Duo sighed, and lowered his hand. "I've wanted to do that for almost ten years now." He said, to himself, really.

Quatre's eyes began to tear up. "You really are a brat." Duo said. The other helpers around the estate were all gathered in the doorway, looking on in amazement. "How…how dare you…and here I favored you!" Quatre growled, looking up at the other boy. "I'm sorry. I just can't accept that favor. You see, I hate you." Duo said simply. Quatre's eyes went wide, and a tear fell. His gasp could almost be heard around the world, as if that slap wasn't. "This is no way to win someone's affections, first of all. And secondly, you really should pick a more suitable partner. Shall I go looking for someone for you?"

Quatre looked ready to fall to his knees. "You were suppose to do everything I said, no matter what." He whispered. "Yes, while that is true, I am still human, not a toy." He looked Quatre right in the eye. "You're a brat, and nothing more. Unless things change, you will stay that way, and never find what you're looking for. Like I said, people need love. That goes for you too." Quatre began to sob, as he hit his knees. Duo began to clean the glass off the floor, as he worked; he looked up at Matilda, who gave him a smile. He winked at her. "Good work." He said. And she nodded.

Spoot: AAAH! The Maid did it!

Quatre: SHHHH! No….silly girl!

Spoot: OK, ok….I'll shut up!


	3. Far

Spoot: Back with Quatre Theater!

Quatre: I like that! Hahah! Yes, on with act 3!

Far

Quatre sat quiet at his desk. He watched as Duo cleaned the bookshelf. It had only been a few days since the little skirmish they had. He kept thinking about how Duo reacted to his affections. Then he though: what affections? All he had done was slap him and yell at him. Duo was right in hating him. And he was right about the brat thing too. Duo did not seem affected by all of this; he went about his days as if nothing had happened. Sometimes, he almost looked satisfied with himself. He even spoke to Quatre as if nothing had happened. As normal as could be around he. Quatre was the only one out of sorts.

He stayed in his room the rest of that day. Only accepting food if Duo brought it to him, refusing to look the long haired boy in the face. After that he returned to his work after a restless night sleep. He glared at the papers so hard; everything around them would turn black almost. He couldn't concentrate on anything, not even when Duo spoke to him. And now, here they were. Today. He looked over at the books, and began to just lose thought, as he read over the titles.

"Would you like one?" Quatre sat up and took a deep breath. He blinked a few times, trying to figure out if he had heard anything or not. "Would you like a book to read?" Duo spoke again. Quatre looked right at him. "I'm sorry?" He asked, needing clarification. Duo smiled. "Would you like a book? And may I make you a cup of coffee, you look tired." Quatre nodded, and put his head down on the desk. Duo smiled. He had done it, he got to him. He gave himself a satisfied sigh, and began to leave the room.

"Do you really hate me…"

Duo stopped and turned to look. Quatre still had his head on the desk. How to answer the question, if he said yes, he could send the boy off a cliff, but if he said no, he would be lying. Duo never really did like lying, he never had, and he made it a point not to. He walked back into the room. "What would you like me to say?" Quatre looked up at him, his eyes shedding tears. "You do, don't you. You meant what you said that day!" Duo lowered his eyes. "I did." He said. It was quiet after that.

"If that's all, I do have some things to do." Duo said, looking up at Quatre. The young man looked ill to his stomach. "No one's ever hated me before!" He whined. "Oh come now, surely that can't be true! Someone must dislike you, a little bit!" Quatre shook his head. "NEVER!" He calmed down, clearing his throat. "I just don't understand why you hate me so much…" Duo sighed, and lowered his head again. "Maybe one day, I'll explain it to you."

"So it is true! You really _do_ hate me!" Duo said nothing; he turned and began to leave the room. "Come back! I need to know! COME BACK HERE! DUO! DUO!" the said boy slipped from the room. Quatre sat back down in his chair, going limp. Duo was running from him, getting farther and farther away. He couldn't for the life of him figure out how he could be hated so much! It just boggled his mind. And he couldn't figure out why Duo didn't want the affections, or anything. Was he really that bad? He began to think.

"_This is a train set! You can play with it, buy only when I say. And this room over here, this is your room."_

"_It's dark in there…"_

"_Well, it's more of a closet, really…at the bottom of the stairs."_

"_Stairs?"_

"_Don't you know what that is, idiot? Yes, stairs. This is the furnace room. It gets awful hot in the summer time, but I'm sure you'll be fine!"_

"_Can I go home?"_

"_Home! Hahahah…what home? You live on the streets. You're funny! I like you!" He looked as though he would cry, as the little blond laughed. "I wanna go home!"_

"_Come now! Is that all you can say! I shall teach you to speak properly. And I will teach you manners, and, oooh, all sorts of things! We shall have so much fun! You will be my best friend! Do you understand, you are to never leave here, you're mine, do you hear me!" The little boy said nothing, so Quatre slapped him across the face._

He sat up with a startle and a gasp. "My god….I'm a monster…" he said softly. Duo stepped in and smiled. In his hands a cup of coffee. "Master-"

"STOP IT! STOP CALLING ME THAT, THIS INSTANT!"

Duo stopped dead in his tracks, he gave the blond a confused look, but said nothing. "I don't want you to call me that anymore, do you understand!"

"What shall I call you then?" Duo asked, setting the cup down on his master's desk. "Whatever you like." Quatre said. Duo shook his head. "I could have sworn we went through this, not but a few days ago." He said, as he turned the cup so that the handle was in Quatre's reach. "If I recall, we had a tiff, and here we are now. I don't really want a repeat of that day. So much glass…"

"No, I mean….I'm….I'm sorry…" Duo crooked his head to one side, and gave the blond another puzzled look. "I'm sorry for all the strife I put you through, and all the pain, and heartache and...Well…I'm coming to a conclusion here…and, well…" Quatre looked up at Duo, "You're free…" Duo's look of puzzle, deepened. "I'm sorry? Did you just say…free?" Quatre nodded. Duo chuckled. "And go where? Back to the streets! They'll tear me up out there! I'm no longer one of them!"

"You may stay here. We shall live together in this house."

"And what am I to do? Hmm? Become a little rich boy like you! I'm the help! Nothing more, now if I may, I have work to do!"

"IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO REDEEM MYSELF!" Quatre bellowed. Duo jumped, and almost cowered. "Please, please, just stop. I would have thought this would be what you wanted. I suppose I was wrong then? Well, this is what I want for you. To live here, with me-" Duo crooked an eyebrow. "-not, not _with_ me, but, with…with me! You know, just…together-" Duo crooked his brow again. "-not, together_ together, _just…in the same house-" Duo began to laugh, cutting Quatre off. "You're funny when you're flustered. See, if you would just act like a normal person, you might be tolerable." It was Quatre's turn to be puzzled. "So, it's me…I mean…I'm the bad guy?"

Duo sighed and sat down. "No, you're not bad, just…foolish." It was silent for an ungodly 3 seconds, then Quatre spoke, "I agree. I have been a fool…teach me!"

"What!"

"Teach me! Please!"

"Oh no!"

"Please!"

"No way! This is insane!"

"PLEASE TEACH ME TO BE LIKE YOU!"

Duo sighed and put his head in his hand, admitting defeat. Quatre squealed and clapped his hands together. "This shall be fun!" He said with a giggle. "Yeah, real fun…" Duo grumbled. Quatre just giggled, and pat Duo on the shoulder. This was sure to be an interesting venture, indeed…

Spoot: HA! I like it!

Quatre: Hmmm…I suppose I do too. Ok, be on the lookout for act 4! Hahah!


End file.
